buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose
Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description RWBY VS STAR WARS! SEASON 2 EPISODE 2! It's a battle of hunters who will win, Will The greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy win or will Ruby be too quick and cut Boba short! Fight FOREST - RWBY Ruby was seen running through the forest looking for her sister Yang while slicing through Grimm like butter with her Scythe, Rose skidded across the ground and suddenly saw a laser blast that blasted onto the ground causing a little crater to appear. Ruby looked in shock before she looked up and saw Boba on his Jet Pack hovering above her, Boba landed right in front of Ruby and said "Lord Vader wants you dead or alive and i will oblige!" Ruby seeing this guy as a threat got into a battle stance as she said "Just try it then!" Boba smirked without Ruby's knowledge as he said "I really hoped you would say that!" FIGHT! Boba began firing at Ruby who easily dodged the lasers and jumped forward at the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, Slamming her foot into Boba's face Ruby landed onto the ground and began slashing at Boba at such amazing speeds. Ruby Rose finished this combo with a stern kick to Boba's stomach causing him to stumble backwards in pain, Boba then ensnared Ruby with a robe before doing a flurry of punches before finishing it with an uppercut launching her into the air. Boba Fett then began firing well fire causing Ruby to engulfed in fire, Boba flew into the air and done a downward punch to Ruby's face launching her into the ground. Boba landed and flew towards Ruby, Ruby grabbed her scythe and fired a bullet into Boba's face causing his head to reel backwards in pain. Ruby charged towards Boba and began slashing again only to fire again launching him onto the ground, Ruby duplicated herself and the two created a tornado which launched Boba into the air. Boba was ready as he ensnared Ruby with a rope again and began firing again hitting the Huntress in the leg three times causing her to shout in pain as she fell to her knee, Boba landed and stabbed Ruby in the stomach. Boba then moved his blade sideways cutting Ruby's side wide open spraying blood out of the wound like a tap, Ruby ripped out of the ropes and began limping away only to get a kick to the back knocking her on her face. Boba walked towards the nearly dead Ruby and stabbed her again in the back trapping her in place, Boba Fett aimed his blaster and began firing at Ruby Rose's back causing multiple wounds to appear as she shouted in agony. Boba then stomped on Ruby's neck before he aimed his Heavy Blaster and fired causing the Huntress' head to explode into blood and brains killing her instantly! KO! Boba grabbed a hold of Ruby's dead corpse and put it on his shoulder before walking away. Conclusion And the winner is: Boba Fett!Category:The sayain Jedi